Remembering you
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: Two years ago, the box brought a girl; the only girl. She was the first runner. But, one day, she didn't come back. The gladers were desolated, but there was nothing they could do about her death. Two years has gone by, and suddenly she's back. How is that possible? Too many questions, but she has no answers. She remembers everyone... except for Newt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Guess what? I'm starting another story (as if I hadn't had enough in my plate). I've just seen The Maze Runner, and am reading the second book, so I decided to create a fanfiction for Newt. He's my favorite character of the trilogy; he's just so sweet and beautiful...

So, I hope you enjoy this and please, leave me a review telling me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMR or any of its characters. However, I do own my OC, Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

_A new beginning._

* * *

><p>A constant, intense alarm had broken out in the chamber, followed by the agitated sound of footsteps. The young girl ―she was eighteen at most― managed to push her way between some of the <em>scientists<em> and stormed out, her feet pealing throughout the bright hallway. The shouts didn't stop as they ran after her, trying to get a hold of the red-haired female to no avail.

The muscles of her legs burned with weariness but she fastened her pace, feeling the adrenaline rushing down her veins. Sweat covered her forehead, shining on her pale features. Her green eyes scanned the surroundings as she roamed the passages, but there was nothing but wide walls and cracked tubing.

But she couldn't stop. Not now. She needed to go back to _them_, to her family. She needed to tell them the truth, to soothe their weary hearts.

Even though that meant she would have to face _him_.

Even though she would have to return to the Maze in order to do so.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she rounded the last corner. A metal door stood blocking the way. For a minute, she hesitated, not really knowing if she was ready to face the unknown danger that could be waiting for her at the other side. However, the voices of her captors were becoming louder, signaling that they were close.

Biting her lip, the red-haired girl pushed the door open and took a step forward, into the darkness. Then, she was falling.

* * *

><p>A surprised scream echoed throughout the dark room ―or cell―, and Thoman could only groan in pain when something crashed on him. His face slammed on the hard ground before the iron flavor of the blood flooded his mouth.<p>

"Bloody hell."

It was then when he realized that what he thought to be something was, in fact_, someone_.

A girl.

Rachel rolled over and stood up, one of her hands clutching her aching head. She glanced around trying to figure out where she was before Thomas came into her sight. The boy was sprawled across the ground, his eyes staring at her as if she had three heads. The young girl did not need to think twice to know where she was.

A slight smirk formed on her lips as she stared down at him, hands placed confidently on her hips.

"Morning, Greenie," she spoke calmly, her voice echoing throughout the cell and cutting across the silence that had enveloped Thomas since he woke up there. "The name's Rachel."

Thomas didn't know what to say, and kept staring bewilderingly at her. That wasn't the response Rachel was expecting, and rolled her eyes unhappy.

"Out of all the shanks I could run into, it had to be a bloody deaf."

That seemed to snap Thomas out of his trance, and glared at the girl but didn't make an attempt to stand up. The room he was in was moving fast and loudly; he didn't want to make a fool of himself by stumbling over and falling.

"Thomas," he finally said, causing a grin to creep on her face.

* * *

><p>Chancellor Ava Paige watched closely the situation before her. The screen showed two people; a boy, and a girl. Both of them were very well known in the agency, W.I.C.K.E.D.. The old woman tapped her chin while observing the conversation happening between them.<p>

"We managed to insert a serum in her system," someone informed from behind, to which Ava Paige smirked evilly.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the blond-haired Chancellor turned on her heels and walked over to her usual chair.

"We've done everything that was in our hands, then."

The scientist that had informed her approached her with a slight frown on his face.

"If you excuse my curiosity, why did you let her go?"

Ava Paige furrowed her brows for a second, as though she were pondering the answer; the reason. Glancing over to the screen in front of her, she finally gave the reply the scientist was waiting for.

"She will have an important role; they will see her as the portrait of hope, expectation. However, she will also make distrust rise among the community; especially when her memories start to vanish like dust. Then, we'll see who the strong ones really are."

* * *

><p>Rachel was having problems trying to deal with Thomas' anxious movements. He was sitting on the ground, his brown eyes glancing around frenetically. With every cracking noise the cell made, he would tense even more.<p>

"Will you shucking stop?!" She snapped, her hands running through her long, red hair as she tried to focus.

She couldn't help but think something was wrong. An uneasy feeling had settled on the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip. Suddenly, she didn't know what she was doing there. She shouldn't have tried to go back…

Go back?

But…

Where to?

The young girl shook her head, trying to think properly to no avail.

What was she doing there?

Where was _there_?

**She will forget everything about us…**

Her eyes looked around, only to be greeted by a dense darkness.

**… ****everything about the maze…**

The room stopped moving before a metallic sound reached her ears. Bright light flooded the cell and glared into her confused, green eyes. Thomas was quiet next to her, staring up at the intense sunlight. Voices could be heard, voices of boys talking from above them. Rachel furrowed her brows as an attempt of catching a glimpse of someone, something.

"I can't believe this," someone muttered.

Whispers followed then, too many of them to get anything clear.

"Isn't she-"

"No shucking way!"

"Who is it?"

"A girl?"

"But, she is-"

Silence fell upon her after some noisy seconds. Rachel titled her head, confused. Her head ached, and she was scared. She felt as though her mind was being absorbed; her memories were leaving her and being replaced by an empty hole, a cold hole.

"Newt!"

A name.

She remembered that name. However, the more she thought about it, the less she saw his face in her mind. Someone jumped down in front of her, causing her to drift her eyes towards them. A young boy was staring at her, disbelief dancing in his blue eyes. Her green gaze scanned his dirty features, from his blond locks to his thin lips.

_Newt…_

**… ****and everything about him.**

But…

Who was Newt?

A hurt expression crossed his face and a shadow covered his eyes when she frowned and asked:

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, do not leave spoilers about the second and third book! I'm still reading the second one.<strong>

**So, what do you think so far?**


	2. Putting the pieces together

CHAPTER TWO:

**Putting the pieces together.**

* * *

><p>The girl didn't know for how long she stood there, staring directly into those familiar –yet unknown– eyes. But, suddenly, a brown-skinned boy jumped down and into the cell. That action caught her gaze and she tore her green eyes away from the blonde.<p>

Alby's features were furrowed as he watched her closely. His arms were crossed across his toned chest and there was a noticeable glint of suspicion gleaming in his brown orbs.

"What's your name, girl?" His voice cut across the tense silence, snapping Newt out of his trance.

Rachel could feel his blue gaze on her the whole time, and it was starting to make her uneasy. Doing her best to ignore the boy, she mimicked Alby's stance and glared at him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Surprise took over both Gladers' faces as she spook with the confidence she was known for. "After all the time we've spent together, you don't remember my name? Big boy Alby, you keep surprising me."

Nevertheless, even though the only ones that seemed to be shocked were Alby and Newt, the young redhead's astonishment far beyond compare. She didn't know what she was doing inside that cell once again, but what unsettled her the most were the looks she was receiving from both males.

"Newt, I think a Gathering is calling," murmured Alby before glancing back at the girl. "C'mon, Rachel."

* * *

><p>The Keepers were sitting around the room. The silence that surrounded them was tense and deep, displaying the seriousness of the situation. Even Gally was quiet.<p>

"Where's Alby?" Frypan dared to ask, glancing at Newt.

The blonde shifted in his seat, his blue eyes looking over at the vacant seat next to him. Then, they drifted towards the closed door, as if he were expecting someone to burst in any second now. Finally, Newt let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his grubby hands –he was taking care of the Gardens when the Box came.

"He's taking _her_ to the Homestead."

Gally laughed, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"I thought you'd be the one wanting to spend time with her," he commented, malice dancing in his voice. "You know, like good ol' days."

Newt was stopped by Zart, who didn't hesitate and held the blond Glader back. An annoyed frown had crept on his features, and he was glaring daggers into Gally's head.

"Shuck it, Gally," someone said before the door closed again.

Alby's arrival seemed to calm Newt down, as he broke free from Zart's grip and sat down. The brown–skinned keeper walked in and took a seat, avoiding Newt's inquisitive gaze the whole time.

"What?" Newt snapped, as he had noticed his friend's behavior towards him.

Alby cleared his throat.

"She remembers us," he revealed.

Whispers immediately flooded the room and the gladers stared at their 'leader' with disbelief glowing in their eyes. Gally crossed his arms over his toned chest but waited for Alby to continue, for he knew the keeper wasn't done talking. Only Newt, who had been frowning since Rachel appeared, jumped from his seat.

"Wait, Newt!"

Alby ran after the blonde glader, who had walked out the room. There was no need for him to think about her whereabouts. She wasn't in the Homestead. If she was the Rachel he knew, she would have left the building as soon as Alby had disappeared from sight. And Newt didn't have a slight doubt about the place she had gone to hide. Because she needed to hide from everyone, as she always did when her mind was a mess.

Everyone's attention drifted towards Newt as he ran across the Glade. His features were furrowed in concentration, confusion… and hope. A helpless hope. His feet dug into the dirt weed the moment he stepped into the Deadheads.

"I sometimes forget you were once a runner," Alby managed to catch up and stopped him.

The look in Newt's face would have broken even Gally's harsh walls. His eyes stared into his brown ones, desperation radiating from his soul.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to hear anything else," replied Newt, stepping away from his friend. However, he didn't walk away; there was something in his mind that was screaming at him to run, something that told him he didn't want to hear what Alby meant. But, at the same time, his feet seemed to have sunk into the grass, preventing him from continuing his path.

"You may think that, but this is something you must know," Alby rubbed his face and sighed. "Truth is, she remembers everyone… except for you."

* * *

><p>What Rachel had always loved about the forest was the silence that flooded it. When she escaped from everything –and everyone–, she went there, for when she was alone with the simple company of those trees, she felt at peace. A small smile had replaced the frown, and calm had taken over the uneasy feeling that had been caressing her heart. With her back leaned on the thick trunk of a tree, her feet pointing towards the high sky and her eyelids closed, she breathed in the peaceful sensation.<p>

There were too many questions without answer running in her mind, too many to count. Yet, she allowed herself a moment of relaxing. And, as the minutes passed, confusion had abandoned her.

Just one thing kept flooding her mind, as though it had its own life and refused to follow the rest into oblivion.

Those blue eyes, the look they gave her had stuck in her heart. That boy… why did he seem so familiar to her? A long sigh slipped between her parted lips. Alby had told her she had shared a deep relationship with him, but how was that even possible? Why, in that case, had she forgotten about him, and just him?

She wanted to remember; there was nothing else she wished to do more than that. But, every time she tried to catch a glimpse of her memories, a sharp pain blocked her and it always ended up with her lying on the ground clutching her head.

"Rachel."

A scream erupted from her throat when Alby called her. The boy almost smiled at her shock while she placed a hand over her heart as an attempt of calming down.

"Bloody hell, Alby," she breathed out. Then, a frown crept on her features. "How did you know I was here?"

That's when the boy whose face wouldn't leave her mind came into view. Alby patted his shoulder twice and sent a nod in Rachel's way before he walked away. The red–haired girl's eyes drifted towards Newt then, scanning his features as if looking for something. A smirk suddenly formed on her lips.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Newt's head snapped towards her voice, and he stared at the young woman for a moment before approaching her. Sitting down next to her, he cleared his throat as though trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them.

"Newt, right?" His name rolled on her tongue, causing him to glance at her from the corner of his eye.

He nodded, just once.

"I don't really know what to say, but I'm sorry," Rachel whispered, her hands intertwined before her.

"What for?"

"Forgetting."

Rachel could feel the boy staring at her, but kept her gaze focused on the blue sky.

"You'll remember, eventually."

Newt stood up and swayed on his heels, hesitating.

"You think so?" She sounded so hopeful, so sad, it brought back memories.

"I hope so," he admitted, and offered her a hand.

The moment her fingers touched his, something in her mind snapped.

_She was laughing. She was laughing so hard that some tears were fleeing from her eyes. Her hand clutched her aching stomach as she tried to stop the laugher from escaping her throat. _

_"__That was bloody close!" She rounded on her heels to face him. _

_An amused smirk was dancing on his lips. _

_"__How did you know he was allergic to that plant? I mean, did you see his shucking face when he tasted his food? I didn't know he was going to get so red!" _

_The girl kept babbling about the joke they had put on Gally as if it were the funniest thing she had ever done. But neither of them would ever know the truth in that._

_His hand wrapped around hers, shutting her the moment their skins touched. Her eyes met his before he spoke._

_"__Let's go."_

Rachel blinked, confused and at a loss of words. What was that? A memory? Or was she just hallucinating? She shook her head, ignoring the strange look Newt was giving her.

And, as though he were reading her mind, he turned around and started to walk away.

"Let's go."

However, this time, he wasn't holding her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
